


Wizarding Pages

by DragonHoardsBooks



Series: Pages from the Bookhoard [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHoardsBooks/pseuds/DragonHoardsBooks
Summary: Prompts originally from my tumblr crossposted here. Here be Harry Potter
Series: Pages from the Bookhoard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716337
Kudos: 6





	1. Where We Belong

“Can you believe it?” Hermione asks excitedly from where she’s packing her trunk.

“No, I really can’t”, Ron answers. Harry isn’t sure he believes it either. After a year on the run, after the battle and a summer full of trials, newspaper articles and being struck with the sudden realization that it’s _over_ , that he _lived_ , they are now returning to Hogwarts to finish their schooling. All three of them. It’s going to be almost disgustingly normal and Harry is delighted.

Hogwarts is of course everything but normal. Harry watches the disaster that is the DADA class for about a week until he kicks out the instructor (“Why don’t you go and do something useful?”), conscripts a number of former DA members as assistants and starts teaching the class himself. Hermione takes one look at the number of students with nightmares combined with the wizarding world’s complete lack of mental health care and starts self-help groups. Once she realizes how much the past year and the Carrow’s instruction messed up the younger years, there are meetings to discuss ethics (“I can doesn’t always mean I should”) as well.

Ron watches both of his idiots throwing themselves into their new roles with enthusiasm and can only make sure they remember to eat and sleep. And cash in his bets with Dean and Seamus, with whom he bet back in fifth year that Harry would end up as a teacher at some point. He becomes famous among the first years for picking up Harry with the words “I’m sorry to interrupt your tutoring session, but Professor Harry has to take a mandated nap now”, then he leaves the classroom and enters their quarters next to it (it was naturally Hermione’s idea to move out of Gryffindor tower once Harry starts teaching in earnest).

“Mandated, huh. By whom?” Harry asks.

“Me”, Ron answers and drops him on their bed.

While Hermione arms her fellow students with facts and resources and hijacks a teacher’s meeting with a discussion about Muggle Studies which have to be updated immediately, Harry surely and quietly proves that he could win a mothering contest against Molly Weasley. Mostly because he isn’t stifling his students with care. Instead, Harry’s philosophy is “Shit happens, so be prepared for shit to happen” and then makes sure each and every student knows their defense by heart. And he is good in spotting students in pain. A shitty home life, being orphaned, being ostracized for being different, Harry has a hug and a kind word for everyone. But while Harry finds the ones who are hurting, Ron finds those who got left behind. The children who are insecure in their talents, who have their parents demand what they should do, how they should behave, Ron is there with encouragement.

And so the Golden Trio balances each other out. They are three parts of a whole, and Hogwarts sleeps better with them being there.


	2. Space-time ain’t book time: Discworld meets Harry Potter

The three rules of the Librarians of Time and Space:

  1. Silence
  2. Books must be returned no later than the last date shown
  3. Do not interfere with the nature of causality



Unless, of course, under extreme circumstances. Like the pink monstrosity currently masquerading as a Hogwarts professor and High Inquisitor.

The Librarian looked up as yet another box filled with books was pushed down the aisle between the Horrible History books and the Undefined Divine books. Which was a dangerous place, those two shelves didn’t like each other at all.

“You have to hold on to those for a while for me”, said Madam Pince, who ruled the library five steps past the third rimwards causality fold 23 universes over. “That _woman_ wants to remove them. I don’t think she is even above…burning them.”

Both librarians shuddered.

“Ook.” The Librarian said decidedly. Madam Pince stared at him, slightly aghast and mostly thoughtful.

“Really? But that would break the rules?”

“Ook!” the librarian insisted and could see Madam Pince give in.

“All right then, but on your head be it.” They both meandered back towards the Hogwarts library. (There is no moving straight through L-Space. If you try, you only end up taking twice as long.) They could already hear a shrill voice shrieking.

“Madam Pince, where are you? There are urgent matters to discuss about the content of this library.”

“There will be Silence in this library.” Madam Pince strode out of the shelves, the Librarian on her heels.

Professor Umbridge went still, then shrieked even louder. “What is this…this _monkey_ doing in here?”

“ _Ook!_ ”


End file.
